chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cherax
Cherax is the Fiendish Aspect of Chaos, Destruction, and Rage. She is the patron deity of berserkers, warleaders, and Orcs. Cherax's avatar appears as a tall, muscular Orcish woman with three arms. She once had four, but lost her lower-left arm in a battle against Elunara. Cherax wears armor fashioned from the tortured bodies of lesser Fiends who have failed her, consisting of a breastplate, gauntlets on her right arms, greaves over ash-black pants, and boots. Her body is decorated with the scars of war, especially around her shoulders and upper arms. She has a pair of massive, antler-like black horns, and her remaining left arm ends in a great, almost hammer-like claw. In her right arms, she typically wields a great cleaver. Although to most races she appears a repugnant beast, more feral than feminine, in the eyes of Orcish culture she is of almost picturesque beauty. Having a disdain for trickery, and a prideful streak, Cherax never takes any form but her own. __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Intimidate and Survival skill checks. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to CMB checks made to sunder, and you ignore hardness equal to your piety while damaging objects. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to CMD vs grapple, and to saves against effects that would slow, stun, or otherwise immobilize you. Obedience And Boons Kill an intelligent creature, or destroy an object belonging to an intelligent creature. The creature must depend upon or place deep sentimental value on the object. For instance, a fishing rod that a farmer sometimes uses to relax would not qualify, but a fishing rod by which a fisherman earns his living does, as does a fishing rod given to a farmer by her now deceased father. If this process takes less than an hour, spend the rest of the hour screaming and howling curses against existence. Once per day, you may use murderous command 3/day; or shatter 2/day; or reaper's coterie 1/day as spell-like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. Frenzied creatures never attack you unless you attack them first. Whenever you succeed a save against a mind-affecting effect, you may, as an immediate action, reflect your rage into the source of the effect as a gaze attack. The target creature must make a Will save '''(DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Charisma modifier) '''or become frenzied for 2d4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting effect. Once per day, you may become an avatar of destruction for 1 minute. While in this form, you get a +4 profane bonus to Strength, you ignore all DR and all hardness, and you deal double damage to objects. Finally, at at the beginning of your turn, there is a 25% chance that a random unattended object near you will take damage as if you had sundered it. You may suppress this final ability for 1 round as a free action. Category:Deities Category:Ximatianism Category:Chaotic Evil Deities Category:Minor Deities Category:Fiend Deities Category:Aspect Deities Category:Deities of Destruction Category:Deities of Chaos Category:Deities of Strength